


Warming Up to an Ice-cold Songstress

by Kirisame_Reflet



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirisame_Reflet/pseuds/Kirisame_Reflet
Summary: You volunteer at an animal shelter that takes care of neighborhood strays. By an eventful meeting and an embarrassing moment, you find yourself associated with Roselia, one of today's biggest bands, as their songstress Yukina has scouted you out to be a consult from the audience's side.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Caught in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is ambiguous so that everyone may enjoy shipping themselves with Yukina. Please leave a kudos if you liked my work!

I volunteer part-time for the local animal shelter in my area. We cater to most strays we can find; cats being the most numerous ones we have to look out for.

I gotta say, it's pretty fun to work here and I look forward for the days I clock in. It serves as quite a therapy session for me amidst all the work I have to do for school.

Today I was grooming a cute gray cat. I picked this little fella up just a few days ago from the nearby neighborhood. He had a few scratches so I brought him back immediately here for treatment.

"How are you doing today?" I smiled, scratching his head gently. He mewled in delight, rubbing his head along my fingernails as I continued to pat him.

"Let's see now..."

I did a quick run-through with his condition; the people at the shelter took good care of him, it seems! His fur was just a bit of a mess though, so I'll have to brush and trim him off.

"Hey, how'd you like some music while I work on you?" I spoke to cat.

"Meow?" He tilted his head, giving me a puzzled look.

I took out my phone and a small, portable speaker. Opening up my music player, I hit up my work playlist, which was composed of mostly songs by the band Roselia.

Have you ever heard of them before? They're a great band and their devotion for music is limitless. Every song release they do just keeps on getting better and better.

I've been quite a fan of them for around 1-2 months since a friend recommended me their music. When I dug deeper around them, it seems like their vocalist, Yukina Minato, was their driving force to keep on reaching greater heights.

"Hmm hmm, one's intention~!" I hummed along to myself as I groomed the little cat which is seemingly liking Roselia's music as well.

As the song picked up its pace, it got me into a focused state; working on the cat in rhythm with the lyrics of the song; little did I know I was starting to sing out loud.

_"Rose shouts so loud...!"_

With a final stroke of the brush, I waved it around in the air like I just finished along the last guitar riff of the song, prompting its end. The cat mewled along, rubbing its head on my hand.

"Ahaha, sorry I got carried away there, little fella." I chuckled.

"Oh my!" A voice spoke.

I looked up, and didn't notice someone came into the shelter.

_And good God did my heart drop like a ton of bricks._

A young lady with lavender hair, yellow eyes with a fierce stare, and casual winter clothes stood in front of the door.

"A-ah!" The words in my mouth fumbled.

The lady that stood in front of me; it was Roselia's vocalist herself: Yukina Minato.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't notice you come in!" I stammered, "Please excuse my attitude."

Surprisingly, the songstress just laughed softly.

"Calm down, it's fine." She said in a refined tone. "To be frank, I'm flattered to hear our songs playing in the animal shelter."

"A-ah! R-right, you're Yukina Minato from Roselia! Um, it's an honor to have you here, but um, what also brings you here?"

"Hmm, well..." she tilted her head up, her hands instinctively petting the gray cat I just groomed. "I just came from rehearsals and noticed there's a new animal shelter on the way home, so I decided to see what's new."

"Oh, I see! W-welcome then!"

Her eyes turned to me but her hands continued to play with the cat. I can tell by the way she handled him was experienced as she knows all spots to pet.

"Well, I'm glad to have swung by and learn that our music reaches through the neighborhood." She smiled, then turned to the cat. "And it seems you also enjoyed it, didn't you now?"  
  
"Meow!" The cat happily rolled around. Yukina's expression lit up, which was a pretty rare sight as all I know is she kept a steely gaze most of the time.

"Well, I must be going now." Yukina said, gently setting the cat down. She looked at me once more and spoke.

"If you're interested, Roselia is having a live gig tomorrow; CiRCLE at 6 P.M., come if you wish to."

She waved goodbye and left the building.

A live gig tomorrow huh? CiRCLE is pretty near my route home, so I can reach it in no time.

It's decided, I'll head over to their gig tomorrow!


	2. A Subtle Dedication?

Today was the day of Roselia's live gig so I managed to do my homework in advance so that I have all the time tonight for myself. 

Slipping on some warm clothes to fight off the chilly night, I headed out of my house going to CiRCLE. As I near the destination, the denser the crowd of people get. I take my place in the line and wait for my turn. 

"Next please!" One of the staff called out, and that was my cue. "Ticket, please." 

I handed over my ticket for tonight and the usher cut it, then marked my hand with a stamp for entrance into the live house. 

"Enjoy yourself tonight!" The usher gave me a smile; I smile back and descend to the stage. 

Murmurs of anticipation bustled among the eager concertgoers; gotta say I'm pretty hyped myself to see Roselia play live in action! 

The lights slowly dim around; spotlights replacing the area and took their place among the stage. The crowd goes wild as five girls take their place on the stage. The familiar lavender-haired girl grabbed the front mic and started to speak. 

"Good evening, we are Roselia." Yukina spoke with a commanding yet alluring aura. The crowd cheered for them, all getting hyped up for what's to come. 

"Thank you all for coming, and I hope you enjoy what we have lined up for tonight." Yukina continued to speak. "For our first song..." 

She looked at the members behind her. Rinko, the girl on the keyboard, took her cue and began playing a rapid bar, followed up by the drums of Ako and riffs by their bassist Lisa and guitarist Sayo. 

This is Ringing Bloom, one of their latest songs to hit the charts! I've always been allured at how the intro gave a sense of grace then I get rocked into a world of strong emotions by the cries of the guitar and the drum's pounding. 

Everyone was waving their light sticks along to the beat; Yukina's voice ringing through the whole hall with pure passion for music. They finish their number, and the crowd goes wild. 

"Thank you all for listening." Yukina bows to the crowd. "Now, for our next song..." 

They continue to play a few more songs, some original like their debut piece Black Shout, and covers of popular songs to trend today like Charles. 

"You have all been a great crowd," Yukina bows once more, acknowledging the energy the crowd has given for them tonight. "For our last song, I'd personally like to dedicate this to a flash of inspiration." 

The crowd murmurs, wondering what the songstress could have meant. I admit, it got me thinking too. 

Yukina gave a cue to Lisa, and the bassist nodded with a wink. She began to play a familiar bass line, supported by light drumming. 

Then it hit me. 

They were playing R, the song that I was jamming on last time when I met Yukina. 

The crowd goes wild as the first verses began to pour out of her voice. 

I should have been going wild with them as well. 

And yet, I found myself focused on the girl singing in front of me.

It was only then that I realized they've finished singing; my focus was still glued to Yukina. 

"Thank you, thank you all." She said, facing the whole crowd. 

Then for a moment, she managed to glance at me. Our eyes meet, and she gave me a dazzled expression. 

She turned away and faced her band members, chatting away as they went backstage to rest up. 

The crowd begins to clear out of the concert hall slowly, and yet I find myself glued to where I stood. 

What... what was that all about..? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whew, that was fun. I sure am glad I took time to drop by and check their gig. 

It was pretty chilly, so I stopped by at the cafe outside of CiRCLE and ordered a hot drink. 

With drink in hand, I began my walk home. 

"Ah, it's you." 

I turned around to see Yukina behind me. I nearly jumped, but I managed to remain composed. 

"Um, hello!" I smiled awkwardly. "That was an awesome performance tonight, I loved it!" 

The songstress managed a small smile. "Glad you liked it." 

"Ah, do you know this person, Yukina?" A girl beside her spoke. It was Roselia's bassist, Lisa Imai. 

"The one I told you about." Yukina replied. 

"Oh! The one you said that was wildly jamming to our song!" Lisa chuckled. 

I felt my face redden. Did Yukina really tell that story to the members of Roselia? 

"In any case, I'm glad you took the time to watch us. Thank you." Yukina said. 

"Oh, it's all good. I'm the one who should be grateful to have the opportunity to listen to Roselia play tonight!" 

"You flatter us too much." 

The three of us chuckled as we walked along the neighborhood. Apparently, Yukina and Lisa's houses are pretty near CiRCLE along my own route, so I managed to walk with them towards home. 

"Well, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Yukina!" Lisa waved goodbye her best friend, then turned to me. "And I hope we'll see you again in our next gigs!" 

"Ah, of course!" I nodded with a smile. "Have a good night, Miss Imai!" 

"Oh, just call me Lisa, silly! Good night!" 

Lisa went in on her own house, leaving Yukina and I all alone. 

"Well, I better get going as well," I told Yukina. "Good night, Miss Minato." 

"Um, hold it." Yukina suddenly blurted. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Do you mind... um..." 

She was fidgety, which got me curious. 

"Do you mind if I drop by occasionally to the animal shelter again?" 

I was dumbfounded by her question, but I managed to say "Of course, everyone is welcome there." 

With a solemn nod, she thanked me, and bid me goodnight. 

As I walked back to my own home, I can't help but smile about Yukina's question to me. 

I guess I look forward to my next shift. 


	3. Scouted

The next day. 

"I'll leave everything in you care then!" The shelter owner called out to me as she left. 

"I will, have a good day ahead, boss!" I replied. 

We've received a few applications for adoptions of strays and I was assigned to process the papers for it. I hopped back to the counter and started working with the computer. 

"Meow?" 

The cat I groomed the other day snuggled beside my foot. I picked him up and set him at my lap. 

"Heya, buddy!" I smiled, scratching the base of his tail. "How you been?" 

He just let out a comfortable purr, curling up into a ball and started napping on top of my thighs. 

With a grin, I continued my work. The door chimes rang as the front door swung open. 

"Good day, how may I help?" I said. 

"Working hard today?" 

I turned and see Yukina visiting again. 

"Ah, hello, Miss Minato! What can I do for you today?"

"Well, nothing much," she said. "I just want to see if... um..." 

The cat resting on my lap was apparently awoken by the door chimes and leaped off of my thighs and onto the counter. 

"Meow!" He purred when he saw Yukina. 

"Ah!" Her eyes widened. It was a really rare expression to see her flustered all of a sudden. Her face returned to her composed look as she began to play with the cat. 

"Looks like he loves it when you visit." I chuckled. 

"Hmm yes, it seems that way." She nodded. 

"Anyway, I came here to ask you something." 

"Oh? What is it?" I shifted my posture in anticipation. 

"I noticed as you were listening to our song last time; your movement along with the rhythm is uncannily similar to Sayo's when she's on guitar." She said. 

"O-oh? That's probably just coincidental." 

"I disagree. I know one's body movement when they can feel the music, and I know I saw it in you." 

She came closer and gave me a look like she was inspecting me. "Tell me, have you, no rather, you have played an instrument before, haven't you?" 

"Woah, how'd you know?" I replied in shock. "Well, I did play the violin before, I still do today but in reduced time." 

"I see. In that case, listen closely." 

Suddenly, Yukina burst out into a clear tone. She started to sing one of their songs a capella. I listened intently to her flawless voice. 

Hold on, in one of her words she was off-key, which was pretty rate for her to do, and it was subtle to untrained ears. 

Once she finished her piece, she asked me. "How was my singing?" 

I debated on what to tell her; should I say it was great or do I point out her flaw? 

Knowing Yukina... she must be testing me. 

"Actually, you were off-key in these parts..." I explained the portions on which I noticed some mistakes in the tune. 

"Oh, I see." Yukina said. Rather being discouraged, a look of approval formed in her eyes. "It proves my intuition correct, you are skilled in music, I dare say even in a professional level." 

"You're too kind." I blushed. "I just listen to your music quite often that I've kinda memorized the intonations you put in your lyrics." 

"The way you say that reminds me of Sayo's sister." 

"Sayo's sister? You mean Hina from Pastel*Palletes?" 

"Sorry, don't mind that comment." Yukina cleared her throat. "Anyway, if it wouldn't trouble you then, I'd like to ask you a few more things." 

"Go ahead, I'm nearly done with paperwork so please don't be shy asking me." 

She pondered over her thoughts. I wonder what is it that she'd want from me? 

"Do you mind listening in to more of our concerts in the future?" Yukina said. 

"I wouldn't mind." I smiled. "I'd love to see more of you girls live, so I'd be happy to go." 

"In that case, please critic our live shows as well. In Roselia, it's a huge deal for us to be in top form in every live show, no matter how big or small." 

"I carefully take in consideration every opinion and criticism our band member has, but I also thought of taking in a non-member's point of view, especially someone skilled in music." 

"So, what do you say? Would you devote some time for our band?" 

I blinked in thought. Am I hearing this right? Yukina wants me to help analyze their live shows? 

"O-of course!" I replied. 

"You must know by accepting this, despite being a non-member I'll still be strict with you as I am with Roselia, am I clear?" 

"I expected you'd say that, and you can expect me to live up to your standards." 

Yukina nodded, satisfied with my answer. "In that case, I'll be seeing you in our next live show. Let's exchange contacts so I can share info with you." 

After exchanging contact information, Yukina bid farewell to me and the cat. 

This was such a huge opportunity, but I have to uphold my responsibility to Roselia. 

"Mrrrow!" The cat purred. I picked him up and scratched his head. 

"We got a big job ahead of us, buddy!" I smiled. "Hope we can both pull through it, I don't want to disappoint any of them!"


	4. Meeting Roselia

Today's the day where I come to Roselia's rehearsal as their consultant. It was nerve-racking to think that such a popular band would rope me into a huge responsibility.

But it was Minato-san who took the initiative, and that's no small thing. She's one of the most disciplined songstresses out there in the industry, so I need to have faith in myself as much as she does in me.

It was 15 minutes before rehearsal at CiRCLE but I already arrived. It seems Minato-san is already here as well; drinking coffee- oh wait, she's pouring a load of sugar in her coffee!

"Good afternoon, Minato-san!" I waved to here. She immediately slid the sugar jar away from her cup and eyed me.

"Well, you're here early." She said, her voice slightly quivering. "That's an admirable trait."

I should probably pretend I didn't see the sugar incident. "May I join you?"

"By all means. Grab some refreshments if you'd like too before joining."

Taking her word, I ordered a cup of hot cocoa and set across her.

"Is there anything you'd like me to prepare for in the session today?" I asked.

"Not quite," Yukina said. "We'll have to wait for the other members so before I tell you."

"Fair enough."

It was pretty awkward not making conversation with her. I don't think any other topic besides music can get Yukina interested.

"Was it out of the blue?" She spoke.

"Hmm? What is?" I replied.

"Me roping you into helping us. You should have known we don't just pick random people so suddenly."

"I'm fully aware, yes. I'd say I still have some self-doubts; however, I must believe in my skill because you of all musicians have invited me to help you out."

Yukina let out a small laugh. "You sound very much like Lisa. I look forward to today."

From the distance, Yukina looked past my shoulder and waved. I leaned back and saw 4 girls come towards us.

"Yahoo, Yukina!" Lisa called out. "Oh, and hello to you as well! I forgot you'd be joining us today."

"A new lost soul has been beguiled into the dark roses!" A purple-haired girl narrated, striking a sinister pose. "What fate awaits them as they... uh..."

"Um... Ako-chan?" A shy girl whispered. "I think you're scaring the new person."

"So, you're the new consultant." A teal-haired girl said with a serious tone. "I hope you're as good as Minato-san says."

Before I can reply to all of them, Yukina spoke up. "You've all just arrived in time. Come, let's not waste any time."

Guided by Yukina, she lead the group into CiRCLE. We entered the practice studio and everyone took their place.

"Meet the members of Roselia." Yukina introduced. "On guitar, Sayo Hikawa."

"Hmph." Sayo simply huffed.

"Bass: Lisa Imai."

"Nice to meet you!" Lisa smiled.

"Drums: Ako Udagawa."

"Gaze before the mysterious drummer of darkness!" Ako shot another sinister pose.

"Keyboard: Rinko Shirokane."

"U-um... hello..." Rinko waved shyly.

"Prepare yourself," Yukina said. "We'll test you right here, right now, for your skill in analyzing music."

"We'll play live before you, and we'll intentionally make subtle mistakes. It's up to you to listen and identify each of it."

Woah, am I even prepared for this?! Back at the shelter, it was only Yukina so it was manageable to cipher clearly.

I had no room for protest as Yukina began singing the first verses of Fire Bird. Oh good heavens, it had to be this song out of all.

I shook off my self-doubts and listened intensely. I focused and even closed my eyes to sharpen my sense of hearing.

"....."

There're off-key parts in the guitar and keyboard!

I made a mental note to which portion Rinko and Sayo made a mistake and went back to listening. The chorus kicked in and so did the efforts of all their playing.

Another one, in the bass!

Mental note: done. Time to hunt down Ako and Yukina's part.

The song neared the end, and I've managed to note down a mistake in the drums.

But that got me wondering; what's Yukina's mistake then?

"Well, how was that?" Yukina spoke up.

"Ah! Um... well..." I cleared my throat.

"Guitar and keyboard are off at this portion..." I explained. Sayo and Rinko gasped.

"No way..." Sayo gritted her teeth. "That's not possible that you can spot that!"

"B-but... he's right." Rinko shook her head. "Well done..."

That gave me a good confidence boost. "Now, bass was too high on this portion..."

"Oho! I got caught there!" Lisa laughed. "You're very good!"

"And the last, drums..." I explained Ako's offbeat drumming at the end of the song.

"Wah! You've managed to see right through me!" Ako groaned.

"What about me?" Yukina asked. "Where did I go wrong?"

Crap... I didn't spot Yukina's mistake!

Or rather... did she even make one?

"Minato-san, you didn't make a mistake despite telling me you all will make a subtle one each." I declared. "You decided to perfect it."

The whole band gasped. They whispered among themselves and talked.

"See?" Yukina smiled. "I told you this person would make a great asset for Roselia."

"I... I have no objections." Sayo nodded. "I'm very impressed as well."

"Glad to have you on board..." Rinko whispered.

"Another one joins the forces of dark!" Ako posed again.

"Great! A new friend to add along tbe list!" Lisa chuckled.

"From now on, we fully welcome you if you plan to devote your support for Roselia." Yukina said. "Will you help us grow and fly to greater heights?"

She held out her hand and expected an answer.

I grasped it and locked my fingers on hers.

"I will." I nodded. "You have my devotion."

Yukina smiled and shook my hand.

"Welcome to Roselia, consultant."


End file.
